


Imported Directly from Omicron Ceti III

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Sex Pollen, Villainous Peyton and Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Peyton fills Billie in on her plans to dose the space station with sex pollen, while giving Billie a little taste of what's to come.





	Imported Directly from Omicron Ceti III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



"And you're sure the pollen is under control," William Regal said without patience. "I do have a space station to run."

"Yes Mister Regal," Peyton promised. "I've personally attended to all the male plants."

Billie cleared her throat and nudged Peyton.

"Oh, I mean, I have serviced them."

Billie cleared her throat more urgently.

"Their stamens have been collected for research and jarred," Peyton clarified.

Mister Regal rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Peyton Royce to cut a plant's bollocks off," he sighed and turned to walk out of the station conservatory.

"Cock and balls, sir!" Peyton called, and Billie moved to clamp a hand over her mouth.

It was no matter. Regal was gone and the gliding pneumatic doors slid shut behind him.

The women fell into giggles, collapsing onto a concrete bench near an artificial stream.

"Peyton, what has gotten into you?" Billie asked.

"A bit of pollen, is all," Peyton said, brushing some red grains out of her hair. "The perils of advanced botany. You don't have to be back to the communications deck soon, do you?" She asked. She twirled a finger in Billie's hair.

"Not until half past," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

Peyton reached into a fold in her cape and pulled out a vial of a red substance. "I imported these lilies directly from Omicron Ceti III," she said. "Get a whiff." She pulled out the stopper and held it under Billie's nose. She inhaled.

"Peyton," Billie gasped, clutching her chest. "Oh, Peyton."

Peyton closed the tube and put it away. "They don't call me the Venus Flytrap of NXT for nothing, you know. One ounce of this in the ventilation system and the whole station will be rooting each other like Antarean jackrabbits."

Billie felt a heat building inside her. "You told Mister Regal it was under control."

"I tell Regal lots of things. Do you feel it yet?"

"My hands are tingling and..."

"How long until you have to be at work?" Peyton asked again, leaning in, running a hand up Billie's neck and twirling her fingers into her hair.

"An hour. A good hour. Yeah, I have loads of time, so--"

Billie's pupils suddenly dilated as the pollen took full effect. She felt like her body was on fire and her vision narrowed to perceive one thing only: Peyton Royce.

"I don't know whether to snog you or critique your plan," Billie whined. "How are you going to get the pollen past that bag who guards the Jeffries tubes?"

"Who, Nikki Cross? She can piss off. Get on with it? Why do you think I kicked Regal out?"

"What, you don't want him to perv on us?" Billie said with a wicked grin. She ran a hand up Peyton's thigh and thumbed at her panties under her dress.

"Not iconic," Peyton shot back.

"You're evil," Billie said. "And they'll know it was you."

"But will they care?" Peyton asked, hands caressing Billie's breasts. "Do you?"

"Things have been boring around here lately," Billie said, stretching Peyton out on the soft carpet of moss beside the bench. She kissed her and thought of everyone on the station kissing, necking, fucking at once. Ember Moon and Nikki Cross. Akam and Rezar. That spooky Aleister guy and the bloke who was always following him around. Adam Cole and...everyone.

It was sounding better by the minute.


End file.
